An Unlikely Love Story - Or Maybe Not?
by BritishVodka
Summary: Utatane Piko has a crush on Kagamine Len. He's too afraid to say anything though - and he doesn't want the whole of Crypton Academy know he's gay. What will he do? - Piko x Len


Piko x Len 1

I could list a lot of things that I hated about school. And occasionally I could say something I liked. But that rarely ever happened.

But, I liked one thing about school. Very much. But I hadn't told anyone. They'd all make fun of me for being gay. And I hated it when people made fun of me.  
But I really liked Kagamine Len.

Ok, like was a bit of an understatement. I loved Len, and I loved him a lot. Too much for words. The only problem was that Len was kinda falling for Hatsune Miku, one of the popular girls which I had never gotten along with.

Meanwhile, Len's twin sister, Kagamine Rin, was trying to make a move on me. My friend, Miki, had always suspected Rin of having a crush on me, but honestly, I had no interest in her. She wasn't her brother. End of.

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat, next to Miki. She smiled at me.  
"Hello, Piko!" I looked at her. Miki had always a little to energetic, but I didn't mind. Even if she was practically the opposite of me.

"Yo..."

"How was your weekend?" I shrugged.

"Boring. What about you?"

"Oh, I went to the beach with Yukari. She kept teasing me about how small me chest was." She huffed, which I found kinda cute.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Miki glanced at me before staring at the door, waiting for the teacher to come in. We had English first, which was taught by Miss Sakine. She wasn't too bad, but I hated English. Though sometimes English got a little bit better when she turned up drunk. Then we got to have fun.

Miss Sakine run into the room, papers flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She tripped over someone's bag and all her papers went flying, and the people at the front of the class could probably see up her short skirt. Which they probably didn't mind. Lots of students at Crypton Academy had a bit of a crush on her. Except Miss Sakine had her eyes on Mr Shion, our science teacher. She kinda blurted it out once when she was drunk.

One of the kinder students, Oliver, helped her pick all her papers up. Oliver was an exchange student from England. There were quite a few exchange students at Crypton Academy. Apparently there was going to be one from Sweden. He was just arriving a little late.

Miss Sakine thanked Oliver and dumped her papers on the desk before walking to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, students, we're going to have a new seating plan! The headmaster told me that I'm not allowed to let you have a free seating plan, so I had to make a new one." Half of the students groaned. Miss Sakine sighed. "Guys, I had no choice. I was in trouble for letting you have a free seating plan. Now get up and stand around the sides of the classroom. I'll point to a seat, say a name, and the person who has that name will sit where I say." She waited for us to get our stuff and stand around the sides of the classroom. I whispered to Miki,

"I wonder which asshole I'll have to sit next to." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you get to sit next to Rin, then." I made a face.

"I do not want to sit next to her. She's irritating."

"And she has a crush on you."

"Please, don't make it worse." I watched as Miss Sakine pointed to each seat.

"... Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko, Namine Ritsu..." I walked over to his new seat between Len and Ritsu. Ok, so it wasn't too bad. I had a crush on Len, and Ritsu was pretty cool, so it wasn't the worst place. The only problem was that Ritsu was a cross dresser. And none of the girls believed that he was a boy. Well, with a chest the size that he has would anybody? But Ritsu kept saying that it was just missiles, and everyone had no choice but to believe him. I glanced sideways at Len, who was putting his stuff on the desk. Ritsu bounced up and down in his seat. Someone had a bit too much coffee this morning. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yo, Piko! This isn't too bad of a seating plan, is it? I don't have to sit next to my annoying sister anymore~!" I sighed. If Ritsu was gonna be this annoying for the rest of the year, then there was no way I could put up with him.

Once Miss Sakine had finished with her seating plan, she walked over to the front of the classroom.

"Alright! Now, if you have any problems with this seating plan, tell me and I'll try to rearrange it. And no, not sitting next to your best friend isn't a problem." She started the lesson and I rested my face on my palm, glancing at Len whenever I could. Well, maybe English wasn't going to be so bad to year...

A/N - So this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction. I kinda decided to write it after reading several other fanfictions, and I hope that anyone who reads it will like it... Also, I did try to write it in third person, but that failed, so I changed it to first. So if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! Also I re-uploaded it because I decided to make a couple of edits... So yeah.


End file.
